


The Only One

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Hardcore, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pair, Smut, Smut request, request, slight possessiveness ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was happening again, their usual completed case celebration. They were only officers, but it was always nice for something to be finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizukiChilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiChilton/gifts).



> This is something I wrote for MizukiChilton after they requested it :3  
> I kinda like where this went and how it ended, and I could see myself continuing this. If people want me to >>

It was happening again, their usual completed case celebration. They were only officers, but it was always nice for something to be finished. Never big cases, usually a murder investigation they’d finish up. When they’d finished up cases usually they’d go out for a drink. This time was no different. It was always starting with drinking, and then it would move to Connolly trying to loosen Sebastian up, getting drunk off his ass. After that, they’d always end up at Oscar’s apartment, with light touching and neck kissing turning into more.

Sebastian let out a huff, tilting his head back as he felt Connolly’s lips on his collarbone, kissing it and nipping at it softly. “Fuck...” He pushed his bangs back and felt Connolly’s lips part into a smile on his skin.

“Does that feel good?” Sebastian bit his lip and looked away from Oscar, clicking his tongue instead of answering him. Oscar frowned, unbuttoning the rest of Sebastian’s shirt and then nipping at various parts of his chest. Sebastian flinched and looked at him, feeling his face turning red at the smirk he received. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“How come I’m always on the receiving end of this?” Sebastian muttered, he hated being taken over like this as he was so used to dominating people. But for some reason, Connolly had something about him that made Sebastian squirm again and again.

“Do you want to give me something instead Sebastian?” Connolly moved up and kissed Sebastian’s neck, then moved up and bit his ear softly, making the older man shiver beneath him. Sebastian despised shivering; it made him feel weak, like he was just some bitch. “I can think of a few things you could do for me.”

“Sh... Shut up...” Sebastian curled his toes as he felt Connolly’s hand rub down his chest and make its way to the growing bulge in his pants. Sebastian’s hips bucked as he felt the sudden touches, it was almost an automatic response for his body now. Connolly smiled at the reaction and sat up on his knees, running his other hand down Sebastian’s chest and unzipping his pants. Sebastian watched him, then sat up and grabbed Connolly’s hands.

“What’s wrong?”

“I...” Sebastian suddenly couldn’t find the words he was looking for; it was all these damn hormones in his body. He felt like a teenager again, and it sucked. “I want you to undress too.” That was weird; usually their rounds would result in one of them, Connolly, keeping his shirt on at least and they were never both fully nude at any point. Connolly pursed his lips, and Sebastian let go of his hands and reached forwards, unbuttoning his shirt. “I want to see...”

“Are you sure?” Sebastian glanced up at him, unbuttoning his first few shirt buttons, before leaning forwards and placing a few kisses on his chest. He didn’t react in a way Sebastian expected, didn’t blush or squirm, instead his breath simply hitched and he grabbed Sebastian’s shoulders.

“Feel good?” Sebastian tried his hands at using Connolly’s words against him, but it backfired on his quicker than a bullet coming out of a gun.

“Yeah, but I’d rather your lips be on something else.” Sebastian was taken aback by the comment, but it seemed just like Connolly to say something like that.

“If you really want...” Sebastian moved down, unzipping the front of the younger cops’ pants and exposing his already hard cock. Sebastian parted his lips and began to run his tongue along the other mans shaft, listening to his groan and breath hitch.

“There you go.” Sebastian glanced up at him and caught him smirking down at him, it made him feel slightly violated, but it also made his body tingle. He moved his tongue around the tip of Oscar’s dick, before wrapping his lips around it and letting out a small breath. “Ah. Shit.” Sebastian ran his hand up one of Oscar’s thighs as he continued to such on his cock, trying to get as much of it in his mouth as possible.

Connolly ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, brushing his bangs back and lightly pushing his head forwards. Sebastian gripped Connolly’s leg; glaring up at him and pulling his head back a bit. “No, keep going.” Connolly took his hand off Sebastian’s head and leaned back, putting his hands on the bed and leaning with his arms to keep himself sitting up. “I enjoy seeing you like this, Castellanos.”

 _Fuck._ Sebastian shuddered, he loved it when Connolly called him by just his last name, and it sent chills up his spine and heat straight to his groin. It also made him want to do a much better job, so he closed his eyes and relaxed to try and take all of Connolly into his mouth. He could hear Connolly breathing heavy and hard as Sebastian began to swallow his cock. Sebastian rolled his tongue around to add to the pleasure he felt.

Sebastian bobbed his head up and down, listening to Oscar moaning as he continued to blow him. Connolly leaned forwards, grabbing Sebastian’s hair and tugging it a bit. Sebastian let out a groan and gave another squeeze to Connolly’s thigh, feeling him tense up. “Fuck, I’m...” Connolly let go of Sebastian’s hair and allowed the younger man to sit up.

“Thank you for warning me.” Sebastian wiped the edge of his mouth off, then was caught off guard when Connolly leaned forwards and kissed him, then pushed him back onto the bed while keeping their lips locked. Sebastian moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Connolly, allowing the man’s hands to explore his body. Sebastian felt tense when Connolly’s hand went south, and groped at his ass.

“Relax.” Connolly said, biting Sebastian’s ear before slipping a finger inside of him. Sebastian closed his eyes and bit his lip, then curled up a little and rested his head on Connolly’s shoulder. “Even after all these times you’re still so sensitive.” Before Sebastian could respond, he felt another finger slide into him. God damn it, it felt so good when Connolly’s fingers were moving around inside of him.  Coating his insides with lubricant to prepare Sebastian for Connolly’s cock which always made him a little more impatient.

“Fuck Connolly.” Sebastian softly bit the others neck. “Stop teasing me... Just...” Sebastian trailed off, he knew Connolly would get the point, and he did. Connolly removed his fingers from inside of Sebastian, allowing Sebastian to lay back and relax, then wait for just a moment as Connolly prepared his cock with a bit more lubricant so it wouldn’t hurt him. The guy could be rough, god he could beat Sebastian up if they got rough enough with each other in bed, but he was so careful at the same time and so gentle.

Connolly leaned forwards and kissed Sebastian softly, and it relaxed Sebastian enough that Connolly could push inside of him. Sebastian pulled his mouth away from Connolly’s, inhaling sharply as Connolly slowly took in a deep breath. Sebastian nodded and clawed at Connolly’s back, making the younger cop begin to move his hips slow and steady, just how Sebastian always enjoyed when they began.

Sebastian’s breathless panting filled the room as Oscar filled him completely, moving his hips and rolling them to stimulate more pleasure for the both of them. Sebastian opened his mouth and said a few curse words, then pushed his ass against Oscar’s crotch to try and get him to go harder. Oscar complied a moment later, making Sebastian tilt his head back as he moaned and groaned in pleasure, arching his back up and letting out small gasps.

“Sebastian.” Oscar breathed his name out, and reached to his back, grabbing Sebastian’s hands and pinning them down to the bed. He locked their fingers together and continued to move his hips back and forth, feeling Sebastian clench down on him when he locked their fingers. “Relax.” Oscar leaned down and kissed Sebastian’s neck, sucking on it a little.

“Don’t-“ Sebastian groaned and turned his head away from Oscar, closing his eyes and trying to avoid Oscar’s gaze.

“Look at me.” Oscar whispered in his ear. “I want to see your face.” Sebastian opened his mouth to reply, but instead Connolly pushed his hips into him roughly, instead making Sebastian groan and slightly whimper. Connolly let go of one of Sebastian’s hands, moving his face so Sebastian was looking at him. Sebastian opened his eyes and locked them with Connolly’s, making the man on top of him smirk. “Good.”

“Shut up.” Sebastian blushed and tried averting his eyes from Connolly’s gaze. Connolly leaned down and kissed Sebastian again, pushing into him harder which made Sebastian moan into the kiss. Sebastian pulled his hands away from Connolly’s and put them on his chest, rubbing it and playing with one of his nipples. Connolly broke the kiss, then reached down and stroked Sebastian’s cock.

“Say my name.” Sebastian bit his lip and shook his head, closing his eyes. Oscar frowned and gave his cock a few rough tugs and squeezes, which made Sebastian whimper. “Say it.”

“Fuck... Connolly.”

“My first name.” Another hard tug on his dick and Sebastian bucked his hips into Oscar’s hand, the need to release building up. Sebastian let out a noise which sounded like a low growl, and grabbed Oscar by the shoulders, locking their eyes together.

“Fuck me Oscar.” Connolly’s lips parted into a smile and he kissed Sebastian’s neck more, leaving love bites all over it as he began to fuck Sebastian into the bed, listening to it creaking below them and listening to Sebastian’s voice. Sebastian let go of Connolly’s shoulders, and put his hands on the headboard to keep his head from hitting it and knocking it against the wall. “Fuck... Right there... Fuck... Harder....” Sebastian could barely form words and he felt his climax about to hit. “Fuck, Oscar I’m...” Sebastian turned his face away and closed his eyes. “Gonna cum.” The words came out as a whisper that Connolly could barely hear, but he could understand him.

“Go ahead, cum plenty for me.” Oscar gave Sebastian’s cock a few more squeezes and pumped before Sebastian arched his back and cried out his climax, his cum spraying out on his chest. Oscar groaned as Sebastian tensed around him, getting in a few more thrusts before he climaxed inside of Sebastian, making the older man squirm.

Oscar kissed Sebastian’s forehead before pulling out of him and sitting on the bed next to him, listening to him breath heavy. “I’ve... Told you before...” Sebastian said as he sat up. “Don’t cum inside of me. It’s...” Oscar smiled and leaned over, kissing Sebastian softly.

“I like to mark you as my own though Sebastian.” Oscar kissed his neck softly, carefully this time to not leave any marks. “I’m the only one who gets to have you.” Sebastian sat in silence before reaching down over the bed and grabbing his pants, pulling a pack of cigarettes out and pulling one out.

“Would you like one?” Oscar shook his head, and Sebastian lit his cigarette, taking a few drags from it as they sat in silence, with Oscar staring at Sebastian the whole time.

_Yes, I’m the only one who gets to fuck you._


End file.
